


The Languid Stain

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 公路旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: “在没有黎明的夏夜，我们向着四面八方向着一切有道路和没有道路的方向出逃。”
Relationships: Mercutio/Mercuzio
Collections: 维罗纳的孩子





	The Languid Stain

**Author's Note:**

> * 标题来自sonic youth《stones》  
> * 灵感来源杰克·凯鲁亚克《在路上》以及orangestarP《daybreak frontline》  
> * 我真的不会写诗，别骂了

-

当茂丘西奥关上台灯的时候，他听见石子撞击在窗户上的声响，紧接着是另一声。他又打开台灯，走到窗边，靠在窗沿；越过房门他看见走廊对面的房间里瓦伦丁在他自己的床上翻了个身，卷了卷被子睡得正熟。于是他转身推开窗户，夜风灌进他的T恤，他俯首看见楼下的黑暗中一个金色的脑袋正抬头望着他。

“嘿，你来了！”他探出身子，对外面挥了挥手。

下面的人也对他挥了挥手，说了句什么。

茂丘西奥环顾房间，把本和笔塞进背包，甩到背上关上灯就往外跑。他蹑手蹑脚地关上公寓的门，快步冲下楼梯。他看见大门口停着一辆深灰色的卡车，一个瘦小的身影站在车后箱里，正抬起手把落到眼前的半长的头发捋到脑后。

“你带酒了吧？”茂丘西奥问道。

“能不带吗？”那个人叉着腰，对茂丘西奥咧开嘴，“快上来。”

他的尾音上扬，嗓音中带着些许沙哑。茂丘西奥拉着他的手，翻进后箱。那人从脚边拿起一瓶开了盖的啤酒，茂丘西奥把它抢过来，仰脖便往嘴里灌。那人不乐意，凑过来抬起茂丘西奥的下巴吻他。对方脸上的胡茬扎得茂丘西奥下巴疼。酒液在他们的口腔间流淌，甚至有一些流出了嘴角，浸湿了胸口的衣服。

于是凉意随着酒沁入心底。

“这可是我的酒，茂丘西奥。”那个人在这个怪异的吻结束后提醒道。他的头发又落了下来，却遮不住他微眯的闪着光而迷离的眼睛。

茂丘西奥咽下口中的酒，往前走了几步在车斗里坐下，仰头笑着看他，“——可你明明也叫茂丘西奥。”

“可我的名字叫迈丘西奥。”那人说，也在他身边坐下，敲了敲驾驶舱的后隔板示意司机可以开车了，“所以，你都带了些什么？”

“纸、笔和一台宝丽来相机——无非就是流浪的诗人所需要的那些。”

“无非是流浪的诗人所需要的那些。”迈丘西奥重复道，头靠在他的肩膀上。

“所以你又带了些什么？”他伸出手环过迈丘西奥的肩膀，顺势摸了摸他蓬松的头发。

“烟、酒精和一点点钱——无非就是公路旅行所需要的那些。”迈丘西奥模仿他说话的腔调回答。

卡车行驶在路上开始加速，他们的身体在惯性作用下前冲。那间他度过无数平凡日子的公寓在视野中变得越来越小，直至被淹没在钢铁森林的无数楼宇之间。流动的风吹干了酒液，他们之间蒸腾着麦香和酒气。

茂丘西奥搂住和他同名的青年，他们又交换了一个吻，知道过去的那些庸俗的日子也这样被甩在了路上，离他们越来越远。

“我们去哪儿？”茂丘西奥靠在伙伴的肩膀上，拉长了声音问道。

从迈丘西奥的唇间吐出的灰色烟雾在夜风中消散。

“‘我们去哪儿？’嘿，你瞧瞧这是个什么问题——‘我们去哪儿？’亲爱的，公路旅行哪里需要什么目的地？我们走到哪里就是哪里，走到哪里就算哪里。”

“对，对，我们不需要目的地。”

茂丘西奥明白了他的意思。他的背包在汽车的颠簸间被甩到了他的手边。他从中摸出纸和笔，凑近了纸抓着铅笔歪歪扭扭地写。

“你在写什么？”

他听见酒瓶底部碰撞车斗的声音，有烟喷在他眼前。他连头都没抬，抬手抢过那人手中的烟就衔在嘴里，他手里的铅笔在纸上用力地划拉，随着车的颠簸划出不协调的线条。

过了一会儿他把那张纸递到迈丘西奥面前。迈丘西奥把那张纸凑到眼前，凌乱的线条依稀拼成了几行字：

_“在没有黎明的夏夜，我们_

_向着四面八方_

_向着一切有道路_

_和没有道路的方向出逃。”_

“这是什么？”为了盖过发动机的轰鸣，他大声问茂丘西奥。

“听听这个幼稚的问题： ‘这是什么？’——这是诗啊，你是看不出来，还是体会不到？”

茂丘西奥大笑，失去了平衡抱着包滚到迈丘西奥身上。后者揉乱了他长长的卷发，在他的额头落下一个吻。

-

茂丘西奥在颠簸的车后斗半梦半醒，一会靠在这边，一会又被甩向那边。他睡得并不安稳，昏昏沉沉的梦里塞满了驳杂的色彩和感受。当迈丘西奥拍着他的脸叫醒他时，他看到天际翻涌的粉红色，巨大的云贴着地平线，缓慢地向这边移来。他们相互握住手腕，抓着驾驶室背面的栏杆站起来，畅快爽朗的笑声飘散在风里。

迈丘西奥张开手，拥抱风。他的头发在阳光下金光闪闪。他们把太阳抛在身后，在一望无际的沙漠之中漫无目的地逃亡。

当影子缩到他们脚下，变成最短的模样时，司机停下车，从车窗里探出头看他们。茂丘西奥看到他穿着深蓝色的制服，脸颊的皮肤因为常年的风吹日晒变得又粗又红。

“喂，小子们，我只能带你们到这里了。”他说，“拿好你们的东西，然后下车——我赶着去拉东西呢。”

“那可真是太谢谢了。”迈丘西奥说。他用手指夹着酒瓶的瓶口，撑着车斗的挡板翻身下车。然后他把酒瓶放在脚边，对茂丘西奥张开双臂。茂丘西奥心领神会，拿上包几步助跑跳下车跃进了迈丘西奥的怀里。卡车几乎立刻启动，卷起地上的烟尘扬长而去。

他们在那个小镇上逛了一整个下午：喝咖啡、聊天、以及漫无目的地走。那是个不大的镇子，仅有几个保障生活品质的最基础的设施，除此之外娱乐的地方几乎没有。迈丘西奥一只手便数遍了他们下午逛过的地方：一家咖啡厅、一家书店、一家邮局、一家花店和一家超市；茂丘西奥哈欠连连，整个镇子乏善可陈。

最后当夜幕降临的时候他们在小镇的边缘找到了一座仓库，无家可归的流浪者在那里点起火，分享他们同样为数不多的吃食和用品。迈丘西奥从耳朵上取下烟，燎燃了递给茂丘西奥。

“喂，新来的！”有人越过火光和烟尘叫他们，“你们在来这里之前，是干什么的？”

茂丘西奥长长地吐出一口烟，望着那一团漂浮的浅灰色在窜动的金黄色火焰上空消散。

“我？一个赚不到钱的小说家。”他耸耸肩，反问回去，“你呢？”

“一个收集故事的人。”

对方的脸在火焰后面若隐若现，茂丘西奥只依稀看见那人一头淡金色的头发，通过某种奇特而繁杂的方式编成发辫。

“听起来倒跟你干的事情很像。”迈丘西奥用手肘戳戳茂丘西奥。

“那可不一样。”茂丘西奥对他摊手，“我做的事情是创造故事——再不济也是加工故事，绝不是收集故事。”

“故事？”一个新的声音插进他们的对话之中，那是个粗哑的嗓子，不辨男女，“哈哈，故事！故事一文不值，食之无味弃之可惜——有读故事的功夫，你还不如去看看市场上鸡鸭鱼肉的行情，这样你赚到的钱还能多些。”

“凡妮莎，不要这样。”又是一个陌生的、纤弱的男声，细声细气地劝阻他的同伴。

“不管怎么说，有总比没有好。”茂丘西奥说，“你觉得呢？收集故事的人。”

“也许吧。但我无所谓。”自称收集故事的人回答，“我只是收集故事、然后用故事交换故事；这不过是我的工作罢了。”

“工作？你收集故事，然后用它们换钱？”迈丘西奥问。

“也说不上换钱，只不过是收集故事，然后用它们还债。如此说来，故事倒也不算一文不值。说起这个，分享故事花不了二位哪怕一个子儿，你们有什么愿意同我分享的吗？”

茂丘西奥与他的同伴对视一眼，他看见澄黄的火光在对方褐色的眼底跳跃。

最后迈丘西奥张口，讲述了他的梦：他梦见街道上老鼠横行，瘟疫降临在城市中的每一座屋子里；每一张床上都至少有两个人的躯体交错，肆意交合；汗水的腥味和尸体的腐臭味混杂在一起，那是一座被魔鬼收割的城市。他站在城市中央广场污黑的血水之上，掰断了十字架，将断口对准天空向上帝宣战。

“还不赖吧？”最后迈丘西奥说。

“我只负责收集。”那个人说，“但我不得不说，这是我一路见到、听到的故事里最怪诞的了。”

“嘿，这可是迈丘西奥的梦！”迈丘西奥大笑。

-

他们在第二天日色微启的时候上了路。那个收集故事的人跟他们一道出了仓库，一起走在马路上。偏僻的小镇没有车经过，还没有经历日晒的马路甚至透着凉意。

“你们往哪里走？”收集故事的人问。

“还不知道呢。”茂丘西奥回答。

“毕竟我们没有目的地。”迈丘西奥接着他的话说，“我们只想逃离，把生活远远地甩在后面。”

茂丘西奥点头。

“自打我工作起，我见过很多想逃离生活的人，”收集故事的说，“而那些人无一例外，到最后都又重新落回到了生活的圈套之中。——算了，不管怎样，希望我们后会有期。”

他对他们挥手，转身走向赤红的原野。

“祝你收集到能超越一切荒唐的故事。”迈丘西奥说。

“——然后早日还完你的债。”茂丘西奥说。

他们继续沿着公路往前走。太阳在他们身后爬升得越来越高，公路上蒸腾而起的热气扭曲了光，遥远的地平线在视野里摇曳着。迈丘西奥倒干了水壶里最后的水，嗓子干燥得像是在冒火。

“你听见什么了吗？”茂丘西奥突然问。

“什么？”迈丘西奥有些烦躁。

“汽车的声音。”

迈丘西奥凝神去听，果然隐约听见了发动机引擎的轰鸣声；汽车的声音越来越细，他知道那是车在向他们驶来。他拉着茂丘西奥站在路边，举起手，伸出大拇指：那是一个意图搭便车的手势。

过不多时，一辆破旧的、暗红色的汽车在他们面前停下。车窗被吱嘎吱嘎地摇下，露出一个年轻姑娘的脸；她的头发是桔红色的，在阳光下就像是一束流动的火焰。

“你们要去哪里？”姑娘对他们抬了抬下巴，问道。

“哪里都可以。”迈丘西奥说，“你甚至可以拉上我们，然后在你行进的路上随便什么地方把我们放下。”

“你们可真奇怪。”姑娘啧了一声，皱着眉头上下打量着他们，“算了，如果你们愿意答应我的条件的话，就带上你们吧。”

“什么条件？”茂丘西奥问。

“我已经连续开了一晚上的车了，我现在很累。如果你们有人会开车的话，沿着这条路继续往下开上半天，就能看到我要去的城市。”

茂丘西奥看着迈丘西奥。

“我不会开车。”他说。

“我会。”迈丘西奥说，“所以你的意思是，我们来开车带你去你想去的城市？”

“就是这样。”姑娘倚在车门上，昂首望着他们，“同意吗？”

“成交。”迈丘西奥用力地拍掌。

于是迈丘西奥开车，茂丘西奥一个人坐在后座，姑娘坐在副驾驶。迈丘西奥用力一脚油门，车在巨大的轰鸣声中启动上路，一骑绝尘。

他们在下午的时候到了那座城——那也是一座钢铁林立的城市，在茂丘西奥的形容里“因工业化而四处弥漫着铁锈的臭味”。

茂丘西奥站在街上深深地吸气再吐气，他想象那些红褐色的、血一样的铁锈随着空气在他的肺里转了一圈，然后说：“这个地方我来过。”

事实上他不仅仅是来过，此地甚至还有故人。

迈丘西奥在街边给自称名字叫玛缇娜的姑娘买了一份炸鱼和土豆条，然后玛缇娜把那个牛皮纸包扔在副驾驶，朝着她自己最终的目的地开去。

“我可要在这里待上几天。”茂丘西奥问。

“我也想逛逛。”迈丘西奥回答。

于是他们租下了一间公寓。那间公寓位于城市边缘处一座高楼的顶层，狭小而又潮湿，门外楼梯的墙面上全是花花绿绿的涂鸦——有些已经褪了色，有些则看起来像是新的。那些涂鸦一片接着一片，就像是楼房的花臂。

-

随着夜幕降临，各路色彩的霓虹灯将城市点缀得宛若星海。他们出门，然后分开：迈丘西奥去酒吧，茂丘西奥去找人。

茂丘西奥凭记忆找到了一座公寓，那同样是为城市里漂泊的年轻人准备的单身公寓。他几乎敲遍了那座公寓里的每一扇门，然后终于在某一扇门后见到了提伯尔特。

“好久不见，提伯尔特。”他抱着手，用一种奇异的声调呼唤提伯尔特的名字。

“你怎么在这里？”提伯尔特眉头紧皱。

“你不用管我为什么在这里——总而言之，我就是出现在了这里，出现在了你面前。”茂丘西奥凑近了提伯尔特的脸，“过去这么久了，你想我吗？”

“滚。”提伯尔特的回答言简意赅。

“还是说——你想的是瓦伦丁？”茂丘西奥努努嘴，用一种夸张的、委屈的语气说，“可我跟瓦伦丁明明长得一模一样！”

“我叫你滚你没听见吗！”

提伯尔特似乎是急了，一抬手推开茂丘西奥。他喘着粗气，用力握紧自己的手再松开，竭力克制住自己。

“茂丘西奥，一切都过去了。”他死死地盯着茂丘西奥，目光如同利剑一般像是要把茂丘西奥扎穿，“这里不欢迎你。”

紧接着那扇门在茂丘西奥眼前被用力地合上，带来的气流甚至掀起了茂丘西奥的头发。

“好吧。”他耸耸肩，“那就这样吧。”

然后他吹着口哨下楼，回到了他们的公寓。

“所以，你是去找了你的——炮友？”迈丘西奥窝在沙发上，懒洋洋地问。

“更确切的说法是我和我弟弟的前男友。”茂丘西奥纠正。

“你到底还留恋他什么？你倒不如说一说，来点痛快的。”

“故事一文不值，更何况我从不讲真实的故事。”

“说的也是。”迈丘西奥哈哈大笑，“别想着编什么故事了，我们做爱。*”

然后他从沙发上起身，跪在茂丘西奥面前，用牙扯开牛仔裤的拉链。茂丘西奥也笑，拉下自己的内裤。

迈丘西奥用手抚弄着茂丘西奥的阴茎，待它基本挺立之后将其含入嘴中。茂丘西奥感到自己的阳具没入了一片潮湿温热，昂着头兴奋地喘出声来。他用手扶着迈丘西奥的头，迈丘西奥耳朵上星星形状的耳饰被仅仅夹在他的指缝间。他轻轻扯着耳饰，同时把迈丘西奥的头往下按，感到手下的人不由自主地颤动了一下。他的龟头擦过迈丘西奥口腔深处的软肉，阴茎在迈丘西奥的控制下有些微退出了口腔。迈丘西奥吞吐着他的阴茎，缓慢地、自上而下地舔过整根；他有时还会停下自己的动作，用嘴唇包裹住龟头吮吸着。

茂丘西奥的喘息越来越急促，快感如同电流冲上他的头顶。他扯着迈丘西奥的头发，射在了对方的嘴里。

他们两个人都喘着气。茂丘西奥看见迈丘西奥的喉结颤动，咽下了他的精液。下一秒迈丘西奥吻了上来。他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，背靠着落地窗，窗外是深蓝色的夜幕下星星点点的金色灯火。

天就快亮了。

-

在那个城市剩下的日子里，他们过着混乱的生活。

在潮湿、漫长的白昼中，他们有时做爱，有时睡觉。有的时候茂丘西奥会拿起他的那台宝丽来相机，然后他们给对方拍照。茂丘西奥还会写一些诗。他把诗歌和一部分相片寄出去，希望某些艺术类的小众杂志能给他回应，可一切寄出去的信件最终都石沉大海。

到了晚上，他们便出门，在酒吧里或者在街上游荡。有的时候他们会碰见忘记自己家在哪里的姑娘们，于是他们邀请她们来到他们的公寓里过夜，在第二天中午再把她们送出去，让她们自己去找自己的家，或者下一个归宿的酒吧。

当他们的钱快要见底的时候，他们白天出去，打一天的零工，赚一天的钱。但即便如此，他们还是花光了身上的最后一个子儿。

“我们需要改变一下。”迈丘西奥说。

然后他写信给罗密欧，祈求他能汇来一些钱。在等待钱汇来的那几天里他们掰着手指头数着还有谁可以投奔，最后茂丘西奥选择了金发的班伏里奥，他居住在阳光充足的海滨城市。

天底下没有比班伏里奥更靠谱的人了。

于是他们在拿到汇款的那天离开了，包里背着他们为数不多的财产。他们的消耗品几乎都被挥霍一空，宝丽来相机只剩下两张相纸，而写字的铅笔也只剩下短短的一截。

他们几乎一无所有。

他们跳上火车，穿过大陆，奔向南方，奔向海滩，奔向阳光；他们期待着在那个全新的城市能有什么新鲜的事情发生。

**Author's Note:**

> * 掉书袋一下，编故事make up stories，做爱make love，因为是（伪）在路上au所以试着玩了一个英语的梗（。  
> ** “收集故事的人”是未来打算写的彼处水如酒au双死神里的der Tod，算是提前挖个坑


End file.
